Harry Potter and the Valentine Fever
by Furide-chan
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Their new D.A.D.A teacher really screw things up... Please R/R! (Bad English as usual... =^.^=)
1. Chapter 1: The new DADA teacher

CHAPTER 1: The new D.A.D.A teacher

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. The students in the Great Hall clapped. Harry glanced at Ron, who was yawning, and Hermione, who listened to every word Dumbledore said. At the Slytherin table, Harry saw Malfoy whispering with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry guessed they said something about Dumbledore´s way to greet them. He saw his girlfriend, Cho Chang, at the Ravenclaw table, and she smiled at him.

It was the start of Harry´s fifth year at Hogwarts. During the summer vacation, he and Cho fell in love with each other. They were both staying two weeks at The Leaky Cauldron, and they first met in the bookshop. After a week, Harry told Cho that he loved her, and Cho became very happy, since she had liked Harry for a long time, but she didn´t dare confessing her feelings. The last week was a very happy one. The Weasley family went to the Diagon Alley at Harry`s birthday, and they celebrated it with Harry, Hermione and Cho. They also sat together on board the Hogwarts Express. Cho´s little sister was starting at Hogwarts this year. Both Harry and Cho hoped that she would make it into Ravenclaw.

"I hope you all will do your very best to learn magic and treat it right" (Dumbledore´s eyes fell onto Fred and George, who were in their seventh and last year at Hogwarts) "and that our caretaker, mr Filch, will have less to do this year." (Now Fred Weasley looked a bit uncomfortable.) "All lessons will begin tomorrow at half past nine, and we also want to remind you that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

At these words, everyone in the Great Hall fell in completely silence. The only sound came from the ghosts, who floated all around the Hall. Dumbledore raised his wand, and murmured some words. Every light in the hall turne out, and the only light came from the silvery hollow ghosts.

"She wanted me to prepare for her arrival", Dumbledore said mystically.

"_She?_" Ron whispered to Harry. "Do they have a _witch_ as a D.A.D.A teacher?"

"Why not?" Hermione hissed. "Females can also be good teachers, look at McGonagall, professor Sinistra"

"Shut up you two" Harry whispered. "Here she comes!"

The door opened, and in came a young girl. She couldn´t have been older than 18. There was a silvery light around her, and the air seemed to be vibrating with magic, more and more with every step she took. She was tall, and she had silvery blonde hair that reached down to her waist. When she passed the Gryffindor table, she spotted Harry and Ron and smiled to them. Ron blushed, and hid his face in his hands. When the girl had a seat at the teacher´s table, Ron removed his hands, still red in his face. Harry could see that even though it was dark.

"Ron" Harry beginned, but Ron stopped him.

"Harry It´s _her!_ _Fleur Delacour!_"


	2. Chapter 2: The first lesson

Chapter 2: The first lesson

Dumbledore took Fleur Delacour´s hand, and raised it.

"This" he said with a smile, "is miss Fleur Delacour. Everyone who was in this school last year should know her." At those words, Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, blushed. Fleur Delacour had namely chosen him for a dance partner at the Yule Ball. "She competed for the Beauxbatons Academy. She is only eighteen, but she knows a lot about fighting Dark Arts, and she´s been studying to become a teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She is French, but she can speak English very well. I hope you all will treat miss Delacour well, and help her with English. You teach her English. She teaches you Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

There was a huge applause after Dumbledore´s speech. Harry whisteled, and Ron were blushing even more. Harry could swear there was no difference in the color of Ron´s hair and face!

"Oh, come _on_" said Hermione, slightly annoyed. "O.K, O.K, I know she´s part Veela, but do all boys really have to stare their eyes away?"

She was right. Almost every boy in the Great Hall, except for a few first-years, who just looked confused, stared at Fleur with excitement. "Oh my _God,_" said Hermione. "This will never work. She won´t be able to learn us anything, ´cause she will be so obsessed with all the boys looking at her"

"Oh, gimme a break, Mione" said Ron. "You were the one who said that females are good teachers, and besides, you´re just jealous."

"_Me?_" Hermione snapped. "_Jealous?_ At _her?_ No way! I just said that"

"Oh, be quiet, you two" said Harry, who was very tired. "Let´s go for some sleep, huh?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry heard Ron complaining about Hermione. He said that Hermione ate up her own words. After all, she had fancied professor Lockhart, like all the other girls, to the boys´ annoyance. And now she said that Fleur was going to be a bad teacher because of that And so on and so on. Harry had a bad feeling that Fleur was going to end up like Lockhart did.

The next morning, they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, and then went to their first lesson, which was

"D.A.D.A!" Ron shouted. Harry felt like everyone in the Great Hall stared at them. "We will see her first, we will see her first" Ron sang. Hermione took her glass of orange juice and slashed it in Ron´s face.

"You have to cool down your nerves a bit" she said sarcastically.

Ron went angry and shouted to Hermione everything about her and Lockhart, everything he´d beed complaining about the last evening. Harry felt like Apparating to the Dursleys, and asking them if he could stay there a few weeks. After a while, he stopped them and brought them out of the Great Hall with some help from Fred and George, who were laughing to tears. Ron and Hermione didn´t stop yelling at each other until they realized that they were in the D.A.D.A classroom, with Fleur Delacour laughing at them. They both stopped, and went red.

"If you two will stop arguing," Fleur said, "we can start the lesson."

Everyone clapped. Lavender and Parvati laughed hysterically. Fleur took her wand and shot a few red stars into the air, and everyone got quiet.

"I will now go tru ze class list" Fleur said.

She read their names out loud, but she was the first teacher not to be interrupted when she came to " ´Arry Potter!" She continued, and lucky for Ron, she didn´t notice that he blushed when she said "Ronald Weezly!"

Their first part of the D.A.D.A lessons in their fifth year was about famous Dark Wizards. The first person they spoke about was Salazar Slytherin. Every teacher Harry had met never treated Slytherin as a real Dark Wizard, but Fleur said that he was, and everyone kept it quiet since they thought it was too embarassing, having a Dark Wizard as one of the Founders. The class had to take notes about Slytherin, and write down in own words what they thought would have happened if Slytherin had stayed at school instead of leaving. After the lesson, Fleur called back Harry.

"´Arry? Could you please talk wiz me for a moment?"

"Of course, miss By the way, what should I call you?"

"You can say Fleur. I wanted to talk wiz you about ze Triwizard Tournament. Did you use ze zousand Galleons you won?"

"No, I gave them away" Harry said. "To Fred and George Weasley."

"Who?"

"Ron´s older brothers. The twins, you know."

"Oh, zem! Zey want to start a joke shop, right? I ´eard zey talking about it in ze corridor."

"Okay" said Harry, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I ´ope I will see you again soon" Fleur said with a smile. "See you at Wenzday!"

"Looking forward to it" Harry said honestly. "Bye, then" He started to walk away.

"Bye" Fleur said. She suddenly looked slightly sad.


End file.
